


so close to you

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 8: First timeHe quickly turned around, and in front of him was Aziraphale, wearing nothing but a white robe. He had a shy smile on his face, and looked down at the ground, not meeting Crowley’s gaze.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Top Aziraphale Recs





	so close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, literally everything I’ve written this event have been small drabbles, so here’s a long conclusion to the week.

Crowley did his best not to fall over, he was nervously shaking, his knees having turned into jelly, and he did his best to not show it, excitement and nervousness mixing together as he stood in the middle of Aziraphale’s private chambers,  _ waiting for the angel to come out undressed _ .

This was a moment he had waited for, longed after for millennia, and now when it was actually about to happen,  _ him taking Aziraphale to bed _ , he was freaking out as countless of bad imaginary situations played out in his head.

He tried to take a few deep breaths, doing his best to control his emotions, when he heard the door to Aziraphale’s bathroom open. He quickly turned around, and in front of him was Aziraphale, wearing nothing but a white robe. He had a shy smile on his face, and looked down at the ground, not meeting Crowley’s gaze. He couldn’t help but stare, the robe was short and cut off above his knees, and his mind immediately began to imagine about his the angel looked underneath. The bare skin, stomach rolls. Did he have any moles? Stretch marks? Crowley wanted to find out, and get familiar with every part of his body, but he felt his legs become heavier, and his heartbeat sped up.

He felt how his blood rushed towards his groin, his member quickly growing and pressing uncomfortably inside of his tight pants, all as he kept looking at the angel, becoming more nervous by the second. He bit his lower lip, and finally, Aziraphale raised his head and their eyes locked, gold meeting blue.

Crowley tried to speak up, but instead of a sound, his voice cracked before he could even say the first word. He coughed, took a deep breath, and tried again. He still spoke pretty high pitched, not knowing how to act, this was all uncharted territory.

“A...angel. You’re so pretty… in the robe.”

He saw how Aziraphale’s face flushed, and then how he walked closer. Crowley was still shaking, and thought he would fall over when he felt Aziraphale’s arms around his shoulders, their faces just inches apart. He could smell his cologne, a distinct strong smell, newly applied, that just screamed the angel’s name, it was so  _ him _ .

“Do you want me to take it off?”

“Yes.”

His answer was just above a whisper, low, needy and nervous. Before he had a chance to blink, he felt how Aziraphale’s grip around him tightened, and their lips pressed together. The kiss was painfully slow, tongues carefully playing with each other, exploring with excitement, and Crowley felt how sparks built up in his chest while his member throbbed. If he wasn’t held, he swore he would have fallen to the ground, overwhelmed with everything. And as they parted, he couldn’t help but to smile while staring lovingly at the angel,  _ his angel _ .

“Undress me Crowley.”

He nodded while gulping, and carefully placed his hands on Aziraphale’s robe, hands fiddling has he did the best to undo the knot, and when he finally succeeded, he let out a long, relieved breath.

This was actually happening.

He opened up the robe, and resisted the temptation of immediately looking down, and instead helped Aziraphale out of it, removing the arms. He quickly threw the robe aside, and there he stood, naked.

Crowley saw Aziraphale’s bare chest. It was filled with blond curly hair that reached down towards his round stomach, where it became a rich happy trail. Crowley’s first thought was immediately thinking about the sounds the angel would make if he ran his tongue over it, and what he would taste like. 

He had golden stretch marks over his stomach, hips and legs that looked like they were glowing against his pale body, making him look so angelic and divine. Just looking at him like that made Crowley’s heart skip a bit, and then, he finally paid attention the Aziraphale’s effort, and immediately gulped in nervousness, another realization hitting him, that this wasn’t a dream.

He was hard, and looked extremely thick,  _ aroused _ . He was actually naked in front of him, enjoying it.

“Angel… fuck… you… you’re the most gorgeous being I’ve ever seen. I’m… actually at a loss of words...”

“You’re just saying that.”

“But it’s true. You’re so gorgeous.”

“How do you say about taking this to the bed then, my dear?”

“Sure, of course.”

“Nervous?”

“More than you could ever imagine. But I’m excited.”

Crowley felt how Aziraphale grabbed his hand, fingers intertwining, before he began to pull his arm as he walked, dragged him with him with a smile on his face.

“Come here, you wily old serpent.”

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the sudden change of actions, and then continued when Aziraphale fell back onto his bed, dragging Crowley with him, making him, fully clothed, rest on top of the naked angel. Their bodies were pressed together, chest against chest, with only the thin layer on clothes in between, and right now, that layer felt like way too much for Crowley. His erection was begging to be freed from his pants, and all he wanted to do was to love his angel.

He carefully placed a new kiss onto his lips, and the moment he did, he felt Aziraphale’s hands run over his back, before gripping his jacket. They parted, and Crowley sat up, legs between one of Aziraphale’s thighs as he removed it from him, and threw the jacket to the side. Aziraphale moved his thigh just a bit, which caused Crowley to squirm, the motion had been unexpected, and felt  _ so good _ .

His shirt quickly followed, leaving his torso bare. Aziraphale carefully ran one of his hands over it, touching his chest hair and old scars he had acquired after six thousands years of living. And feeling that soft touch against his skin cased Crowley to involuntary shake and let out a squeal. Aziraphale immediately pulled his hand away, and paused what he was doing to meet his gaze, to make sure everything was okay.

“Sorry dear.”

“No need. I’m just a bit ticklish over there, wasn’t prepared. You can continue though, feels good.”

“Okay.” he answered, and once again, Aziraphale’s hand was on Crowley torso, causing him to let out a low grunt. His pants were definitely stained with precum after all of this, and it reminded him that is pants were also  _ still on _ . “Is this okay?”

“Very.”

Aziraphale once again gripped Crowley’s shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed, their naked chests touching. Their lips pressed together, and Aziraphale’s grip around him tightened, and before he knew it, he had flipped him over, Crowley’s back against the soft sheets,  _ Aziraphale’s bed sheets _ , with the angel on top of him. That was the last thing he had expected, but being heavily pressed against the bed with the angel over him was more arousing than he could explain. He was so attractive there in his most intimate state, over him.

He whimpered, and once again bit his lip.

“Did I do this right? If you prefer to be on top, we can switch back.”

“Never switch back angel, you on top of me… fuck that’s a lot to take in. In a good way.”

Aziraphale let out a laugh, and Crowley immediately cursed again. Fuck, his voice was the most soothing thing he had ever heard, like a happy melody cheering someone up on a day filled with rain and dark clouds. And instead of the smell of petrichor in the air, it was just the sweet scent of Aziraphale.

“Well, that’s something I’ll happily obey for you.” he answered, before placing his wet tongue against Crowley’s neck, carefully licking it. He moaned, but Aziraphale continued, licking and carefully nibbling it with his teeth, testing what worked the best. The sensation was almost too much and Crowley had to close his eyes as his own breathing became ragged.

He felt how one of Aziraphale’s hands massaged his nipple, his thumb moving in a circular motion around it, and over it, in a sensual, painfully slow way, while the rest of the hand his stroked his chest.

Aziraphale moved further down and began to place quick kisses over Crowley’s collarbone. He continued to let out curses, just above a whisper, and let his own hands run over the angel’s back, his body wanting warm, close contact more than anything.

“Aziraphale…  _ please _ .” he whimpered, before gesturing downwards. His groin was on fire, and he couldn’t take more of the slow teasing. “Take them off.”

He saw how the angel nodded, and saw how he unbuckled the jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. He let out a relieved gasp once the pressure against his member disappeared, and he sprung free, hard and needy, he was high from the sexual tension.

And Aziraphale wasted no time, Crowley let out a loud yelp when he felt his warm hand touch the underside of his cock teasingly, before moving past his scrotum and perineum, finding his opening.

“Everything okay, my dear?”

“Bloody perfect. Keep going.”

“Okay. This might be a weird thing to ask, but do you want to be prepared the… eh, old fashioned way, or do you want to use a miracle?”

“No miracles.” Crowley said, without a doubt. He wanted this to be special, slow and sweet, and all natural. “Not this time atleast.”

Aziraphale nodded.

“Okay my dear. Just tell me if you find it uncomfortable and I’ll stop.”

He doubted he would.

Crowley saw how Aziraphale placed himself between his legs, and immediately anticipated what was about to come. He felt how his warm tongue gently pressed against him, all his nerves going haywire as he carefully licked him outside, and then carefully slid it inside Crowley, just a bit.

He almost lost it, cursed Aziraphale’s name while he tightly gripped the sheets in his hand, taking a deep breath. The way he moved his tongue inside of him was straight out heavenly, especially when he let his hands run over his thighs. And just as he was getting used to the feeling, Aziraphale went even deeper inside of him, and once again began to stroke the underside of his member. It was almost too many feelings for Crowley, the touching being just right before becoming overbearing, it was a fantastic tease that caused some precum to leak as he squirmed.

“Angel…”

Aziraphale pulled away just when it began to feel  _ extremely  _ pleasant, but before Crowley could complain, he felt two of Aziraphale’s fingers slowly entered him, carefully stretching him to see how much preparation was needed, and then began to thrust in and out of him, while also circling the motion. Crowley bit his lip, whimpering at the sensation and loved every second of it. He loved how he seemed to wrap himself around Aziraphale and  _ oh god, imagine how good his cock would feel _ .

He tried to move slightly, to the pace of Aziraphale’s fingers, and let out another whimper when he felt a third one enter of, quickly and deeply, and moaned as the angel stimulated his prostate. This was like a long tease, beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. His groin was burning, begging for more.

“Do you have lube?” he asked between breaths, panting, really hoping the angel would get the hint and  _ move on _ . And thankfully, the angel nodded.

“Of course I do. I take it you’re ready?”

“More than that.”

He felt how the fingers inside of him disappeared, and a part of him wanted to complain, he was too empty and wanted them back, but for once, Crowley knew that waiting was worth it.

His face flushed when the angel placed a soft peck onto his cheek, before he got up. He heard how the nightstand opened, and back was Aziraphale with the bottle. He saw how he put some on his fingers, and Crowley exhaled deeply, mouth making an O shape as he felt the cold fluid against his entrance. Aziraphale’s fingers were back inside of him, thrusting just a few time to get in the lube.

Then, Crowley saw how Aziraphale put lube on his member, stroking himself slightly,  _ preparing _ . It was actually about to happen now, the dream Crowley had had for thousands of years was now about to be one reality.

He leaned in, and was once again on top over Crowley. His face was so close, and all he wanted to do was to lean in for a kiss, and just live in the moment, but before he could, he felt the tip of Aziraphale’s cock just outside of his entrance, making him whimper.

_ It was happening, it was happening, IT WAS HAPPENING! _

“Can I go on, my dear? Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded.

“Yes.”

A second passed, and then he felt Aziraphale  _ inside of him _ , slowly pushing his effort in, inch by inch. Crowley whispered his name and tightened his grip around Aziraphale’s back. This felt so good, his walls were wrapping themselves around Aziraphale, making him feel full to the brink. Just that was almost enough for him to orgasm, almost.

The angel began to thrust, slow and gently, all the motions clearly filled with pure love and passion. Crowley immediately moved his hips, trying to sync up and match the messy rhythm, moaning as Aziraphale thrusted deep and against his sweet spots. His legs were wrapped around Aziraphale, and his hands ran over his back, while the angel leaned closer. Their lips pressed together, and their tongues immediately began to battle, messy and needy. All of Crowley was on fire, every single piece of his body, and his cock was aching.

He have had sex before, of course, but not a single one of those past experiences could ever compare to what he was experiencing right now with Aziraphale. The moment was filled with feelings and passion, and  _ love _ , not just lust. It meant so much more.

Crowley moved his hands down further and grabbed Aziraphale’s buttock, hard. The angel let out a loud moan, and the next thrust was a bit rougher, exactly was Crowley wanted. He kept moving his hips, and Aziraphale just seemed to come closer and closer, but even if he was inside of him, it wasn’t enough. Crowley wanted the angel as close as possible to him, to hug him tight, and to never let go, hoping this moment of bliss would never end.

Aziraphale planted quick sloppy kisses on Crowley’s neck, almost in sync with his thrusts. He was so sensitive, and couldn’t help but to shout his name.

“Az…  _ Aziraphale!” _

“Are you feeling good?”

“Yes… angel. I’m close.”

“Me too.”

Crowley felt how Aziraphale’s thrusts changed rhythm, they became quicker and much more unpredictable than before. More needy, craving release, the inevitable wild storm of overwhelming pleasure.

It only took a few more seconds, and Crowley orgasmed. He shouted Aziraphale’s name once more as his muscles tensed and he stopped breathing, the pleasure quickly spreading over his body like a lightning strike. He came, semen coming all over Aziraphale’s stomach, as he  _ kept thrusting _ , the stimulation becoming wilder and too much.

Then, he felt how Aziraphale’s tensed up and let out a high pitched yelp. He stopped in the middle of his motions, and Crowley felt the warm fluid enter him, it prolonged his own orgasm, and he was too sensitive. It was like if he was about to climb out of his own body, feelings and emotions everywhere. And then, it passed, and he felt the weight of Aziraphale’s over him as he fell over in bed. He slowly pulled out, and then pulled Crowley into a warm hug, the angel was so soft and so sweet, and had the most adorable smile on his face. He was high on the afterglow, the bliss still lingering.

He kissed him again, and smiled back.

“I love you.”


End file.
